


Memories

by robindrake93



Series: Chat Blanc Week 2021 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Memories, POV Third Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Chat Blanc remembers Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Chat Blanc Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114922
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Chat Blanc remembered when he realized that Ladybug was Marinette. He still remembered the first time he hugged her, knowing the truth, and how she had fit perfectly in his arms. Like _his lady_ wasn’t just something Chat said but a real thing, as though she was made to fit into his arms and he in hers. They were soulmates; would have been even without their kwamis. 

He remembered the happiness. Oh god, they’d been so happy together. Chat had never been so happy in his whole life. The memories of their romantic relationship were rose tinted but the rosiness didn’t hide rot beneath it. They were so good together; as Ladybug and Chat Noir, as Adrien and Marinette, as any combination of civilian and super hero. Even Tikki and Plagg had been happier when they were together. 

Chat missed holding her. He missed hearing her laugh. He missed the way her hips swayed when she walked away from him. He missed how her cheeks turned as red as her costume when she blushed up at him. He missed how her lips looked when she said his name. 

Remembering his lady brought a pang to his heart and a fond expression to his face. The brief feelings of warmth were tempered, as always, by the cold and isolated world he’d created. Chat put a hand over his eyes and gritted his teeth. Memories weren’t enough, couldn’t compare to the real thing.

If it was the last thing that Chat did, he would find a way for them to be together again. One way or another.


End file.
